


total drama oneshots because... why not?

by j0ss



Series: Total Drama Oneshots [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Breakups, Ezekiel is awkward, F/M, FLUFF!!!!, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, but also angst, dumb dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0ss/pseuds/j0ss
Summary: UPDATE: this used to be just a oneshot but since I can't stop writing total drama I'm making it a oneshot bookjust some oneshots for everyone's favorite cartoon reality tv show (will probably mostly be ships ahaha) dunno how long this'll be, i update whenever i finish something. tags will be updated for every chapter, and the the tags won't go with every chapter! i'll have the tags for each chapter listed in the notesfeel free to request something if you want, can be platonic or romantic
Relationships: Bridgette & Ezekiel (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Noah
Series: Total Drama Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116404
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Little things - Noah/Cody

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... I am a sucker for these nerds....  
> Also I'm posting this during class bc FUCK physics
> 
> TW: none

_\----------------------total drama reunion special_

"pssst."

"..."

".......psssssst."

"..."

"Noah."

"..."

"Noooooaaaahhhh."

"..."

"Nooo-"

"What." 

Noah tore his eyes away from his book turned to his (slightly) shorter boyfriend. Said boyfriend look ecstatic to have his attention, and scooted closer to the boy. Noah rolled his eyes, and let Cody sit next to him, questionably close, but not by too much. "What did you need again? I want to try and finish this book."

"Aw come on, you've been reading all day." Cody whispered. "Look, everyone else is already asleep." Cody gestured to the others, and Noah's eyes followed. To his surprise, the other teens were asleep. Jeez, how long had he been reading? Cody gave him a look that said _'I told you so'_ , and Noah's eyes squinted. Noah wasn't one to directly admit when he was wrong... especially when it came to his overconfident boyfriend. 

"Wow Cody, what an astute observation, truly unmatched." Noah drawled. "Why aren't you asleep?" 

"Well... you know..." Cody replied, suddenly becoming much less self-assured, looking to the ground. Honestly, Noah hoped Cody knew his 'cool kid' act didn't fool anyone. Noah didn't mind though. 

"Oh yea Cody, actually I totally understand what you meant just now." Noah said, giving the boy a deadpan look. "What is it?"

"Well, we just haven't seen each other in a long time and I.-" Cody gulped. "-just wanted to... hang out and.... do stuff. Like... boyfriend stuff." 

Noah's eyebrows raised at this. Cody was usually hesitant to use the term "boyfriends". Not because he didn't like Noah - Cody had made sure to assure Noah of this - but he was still coming to terms with the fact that he's bisexual after years of internalized biphobia. Noah understood, and was patient for Cody. The bookworm decided to set down his book, and gave Cody his full attention. 

"So, do you wanna kiss or something?" Noah went straight to the point, not bothering to use sarcastic remarks. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Cody, and was looking forward to seeing him again. 

Cody blanched, but he quickly recovered and put his confident act back on. He was still blushing though. Cody smirked at Noah, then quickly leaned in. however, Cody's precision was off, and he ended up bonking Noah on the nose. Noah yelped quietly, and Cody began spilling out apologies. 

"You suck at this."

"Shut up, I do not!' 

"Yea, sure."

"J-Just let me try again!" 

And so Noah did. Luckily, this time Cody was more careful, and the kiss was much more enjoyable. Noah would never admit it, but he missed kissing Cody. Cody had soft lips ("Gotta keep them well prepared for ladies, amiright?""Cody we're literally dating."), and always tasted sweet. Probably because he was addicted to sugar. Cody usually liked to lead their kissing sessions, and Noah was more than happy to lay back and follow along, while still making Cody yelp. 

It was kind of funny, considering what their first kiss _technically_ was (according to Izzy).

A shuffle to their right cause the to boys' eyes to shoot open and their bodies to pull apart, quickly looking over to see who the culprit was. That culprit was Harold, who looked at them blankly. 

"Oh!" Cody squeaked. "Heyyyyyy Harold.... how're you doing?" 

Harold blinked. "You two were kissing." 

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." Noah said before he could stop himself, resulting in a light smack from Cody. 

"Uh... you won't tell anyone about this, right Harold?" Cody asked. 

"No, I don't really mind if you two kiss." Harold said. "I'm going to go pee now. Goodnight." Harold went around the the other side of the bus. When he was out of sight, the two boys let out breaths they didn't know they were holding in. 

"Well, that could've been better." Noah said. 

"At least it was just Harold." Cody replied. "I don't know what I would do if it was Duncan." 

"Eh, I guess." Noah agreed.

Cody looked back up at Noah. "So...."

"No." Noah said firmly. "We're going to sleep, and hopefully Harold will stick to his word." 

Cody pouted. "You're no fun."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted everyone to know about us because you're too noisy." 

"I'm not noisy!" 

"Go to sleep Cody." 

"Fiiiiiiiine." 

And so they went to sleep. However, they didn't plan on Noah cuddling up to his boyfriend. They also didn't plan on their cuddling to be recorded for the reunion episode. Eh, couldn't be too much words than the Awake-athon incident, right? 

_\----------------------walk like an egyptian_

Noah was not enjoying this season. 

So far, Noah had been:

\- Put into a deathtrap of a plane (and in charge of an unconscious Owen due to said deathtrap)

\- Put on a different team than Cody

\- Forced to walk through Egypt in three layers

\- Put into stupid economy class

But worst of all... 

\- Had to watch his boyfriend get basically harassed by the new girl 

Noah had had to bite back several remarks towards the girl during the episode Just hearing her talk about Cody... it made him sick. And not just because they were dating. The things she knew were scary. Hopefully, all she would do is say creepy things. If she touched Cody... Noah didn't know what he'd do. He's certainly not strong enough to punch her or anything, and insults wouldn't do too much. He knows Chris wouldn't do anything to help. 

So yea, Noah was stuck in economy class sulking because stalkerlicious was in first class with Cody and he wasn't. Could you blame him? 

"Hey, Noah!"

Noah was jumped back to reality as Tyler put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and glared at the boy. "What?" 

"Cody's here. Says he wants to talk to you." 

Noah hoped he didn't look to excited. He had almost smiled, but forced it down. He forced himself to try and look bored as Tyler gave him a weird look. He got up, nodded to Tyler, and walked to the door at the front of the room. However, and soon as he walked through the door, his hand was grabbed and he was tugged down hallways until they were in the cargo room. Before he could say anything, Cody's had wrapped him into a tight hug, leaving Noah speechless. 

After a while, Cody let go, looking sheepish. "Sorry," he said. "Just... Being around that new girl Sierra is really tiring me out, so I really wanted to see you." 

"That's understandable." Noah agreed. "She's a creep." Cody nodded, and pulled himself back towards Noah, resting his chin in the crook of Noah's neck. Noah, without thinking, wrapped his arms around Cody, and he felt the boy become less tense. 

they stood like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. 

_\----------------------slap slap revolution_

_"sierra ate a bunch of my candy, so she'll_

_probably crash later. you should come to_

_first class tonight and we can hang."_

_-the code-meister_

Noah sighed, but smiled. his boyfriend was so lame... which he loved. 

**later...**

Noah crept through the dark hallways, cringing every time the floors beneath him creaked. Curse Chris and his shitty standards. Luckily, living with multiple siblings had prepared Noah more for walking quietly at night. 

Finally, Noah reached the door to first class. Noah prayed the door wouldn't creak too much, and reached for the doorknob. 

Only for said door to open from the other side, revealing a tired-looking Heather. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Noah, but quickly went from confused to suspicious. 

"Why are you here?" Heather questioned, looking down at him. Noah gulped. He didn't have an excuse prepared, what was he supposed to say? He had been so focused on Sierra, he'd forgot to plan for the other members of Team Amazon. Not his best moment.

"I..." 

"Wait." Heather interrupted. Noah watched her think for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god. _Oh my god._ "

Noah did not like the sound of that.

She then turned back towards the room. "Cody, I know you're awake, I saw you moving." Noah heard a squeak from inside the room, and he groaned. Cody was an idiot. 

"W-What, really? How?" The voice said, hushed but still loud enough for him to hear. 

"Oh please, you're not slick." Heather scoffed. "How, care to explain to me why Noah is here?"

Oh god, she was asking _Cody?_ They were doomed. Heather would find out, she would tell everyone because she's a bitch, and then Sierra would kill him. End of story. Noah needed to start writing his will. 

"Um..." Cody began. "... Well-"

"Oh my god, you're such a bad liar." Heather groaned, putting a hand to her face. "Listen, I'm going to leave, and if I see you guys making out in here when I get back, I _will_ wake up Sierra. Got it?" Noah sighed. He planned on not getting involved with any of Heather's schemes this season, and he was hoping this would turn into a thing. 

"Fine, whatever." Noah forced out, hating every second. "You're precious first class will not be tainted." Heather gave him a glare, then pushed him out of the way as she walked past. Noah stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and made his way into first class. He saw Cody in the furthest set of chairs, looking flustered. 

"Hi Noah!" He whispered. "That was awkward." 

"Yea no shit." Noah grumbled, before practically falling into his boyfriend. Cody yelped a bit as the weight was suddenly put on him, but smiled. Cody's hand went up to Noah's mop of hair as Noah began mumbling to himself. Cody listened to Noah ramble off about the challenge, laughing when Noah began ranting about how cold it was. 

"At least you didn't have to wear... the hosen." Cody said, cheeks reddening at the reminder of the horrid outfit. Noah mumbled something into Cody's chest, but Cody didn't catch it. "What did you say Noah?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Not important."

"Well now I'm interested-"

"It's not important..." 

"Okay, now I know you're just hiding it because you think it's embarrassing." Cody cupped Noah's face in his hands, and brought Noah's face up so that their eyes locked. "You should just tell me before I pull out my secret weapon."

Noah was unimpressed. "...Which is?" 

Cody smirked, and removed a hand from Noah's face. Noah's tired expression quickly changed to surprise as Cody poked his side. 

"Cody!" Noah whisper-shouted, eyes wide.

Cody laughed, and poked him again. Noah was trying his best to look unaffected, which may be more hilarious than if he didn't. "This is what you get for saying I had a small dick during the challenge." 

"Seriously Cody? It's not like I was wro-ack! Asshole!" The two continued to whisper-yell at each other as Cody tickled the boy, trying to get a laugh out of him. 

....

Heather came back from who-knows-where, not caring in the least about the noise she made. She walked into first class, and immediately went on the lookout for kissing twinks. Instead, she found the two sleeping, with Noah practically curled up onto Cody. It was cute, in a 'Sierra-will-kill-him-if-she-finds-out' way. Because she didn't feel like dealing with that (NOT because she's nice. Definitely not.), she smacked Noah on the back of the head, cause the boy to jolt awake. He looked around groggily until his eyes met Heather's, and he blushed as he realized the position he was in. 

"Unless you want to die via Sierra, I suggest you go back to loser class." Heather said with a scowl that was totally not forced. Noah groaned and carefully got off of Cody. Cody's expression shifted as Noah's body left his. Heather watched Noah leave, stumbling as he was only half-awake. 

Sierra really was going to kill him. 

(in case you're wondering, Noah was mumbling about how he thought Cody looked nice in the hosen. Does he ever admit to it? We'll never know)

_\----------------------i see london_

Cody practically skipped down the hallway as he saw Team Chris is Really Hot (he never bothered to say all of the reallys) leave the elimination room. He'd promised Noah he could hang out after the elimination, which he was looking forward to. It seemed like with every passing day Sierra was becoming more a problem to his relationship, so the time they got to spend together had become strained. 

At first, he thought nothing of it when he didn't see Noah with the others. 

_He was probably just behind Owen._

Wait... but all of the others were there too. 

_Well, it probably just turned out to be a reward challenge. It wouldn't be the first time Chris switched it up for suspense._

Cody walked up to Owen, who was strangely upset. 

_He's probably still hung up over Izzy. Yea, that's it._

Cody quickly took a look behind Owen and was surprised to see no Noah. He looked up to Owen again, and the guy was looking off the side, his sad expression worsening. 

"Owen..." Cody said, beginning to grow confused. "Where's Noah?"

"He's gone." A voice said behind him. Cody turned around to see Duncan leaning against a wall. "Nerd got eliminated. He gave this little speech about eels and everything. Kinda funny." 

Cody's heart dropped, and his mouth went dry. 

_...............What?_

"...Eliminated?" Cody choked out. "But... why? How?" Cody saw Tyler turn around to look at him, looking extremely guilty, before walking away down another hallway. 

"Who cares?" Duncan shrugged. "It's just Noah. Not like he was anything special." 

Cody's eyes widened. He felt Owen tense up next to him, and he knew they were both holding back some harsh words. 

All of a sudden, Cody began to feel sick. Noah.... was gone. No more cuddling in the cargo hold. No more quick kisses when they were sure no one was looking. No more sarcastic remarks towards Sierra that Cody could laugh at. 

"I....I have to go." Cody said suddenly, then practically bolted out of the room. 

_\----------------------greece's pieces_

Team Amazon was in shambles. 

Courtney's cries filled the room, and Heather was trying to comfort the girl while giving Gwen looks that could kill. Sierra was furiously typing a rant onto her computer, reading it out loud so they all (but mostly Gwen) could hear. Meanwhile, Gwen was trying to make herself seem as small as possible. 

And Cody? Cody was miserable. 

Cody could believe that Duncan got to stay instead of Noah. Duncan, who quit the competition in the first episode. Duncan, who stole the win from Noah and Owen. Duncan, who _cheated on his girlfriend._ Duncan should be out not Noah. It wasn't fair. 

Of course, it didn't help that Duncan cheated on Courtney with Gwen, who he'd come to become good friends with, and Team Amazon had to deal with the consequences instead of the punk. Duncan was probably lazing around in economy class, without a care in the world. What an asshole.

Cody really missed Noah. 

_\----------------------african lying safari_

The ex-contestants were silent as they watched the newest episode of Total Drama. The silence was unusual for them, as Katie and Sadie would usually comment on every other thing, and Harold would point out all of the inaccuracies. There were certain episodes where they were especially loud. However, this was one of the rare times they were in silence. 

Trent watched, horrified, as he saw Sierra feed Cody the "Love-Me-Tea", and watched how Cody reacted. How the hell was this allowed? She was basically drugging him! As one of Cody's closest friends who happened to not be on the recent season, having to watch Cody suffer by the hands of Sierra always made Trent feel angry, but helpless. But this... this was too far. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mindset as Trent. Katie and Sadie's mouths were gaping open, and they were holding each other. Harold look as if he wanted to try his 'mad skills' on Sierra. 

"What the fuck." A voice said, and Trent looked back to see Noah looking worse than he'd ever seen him. Noah's expression was downright murderous, eyes dark and his fists clenched at his sides. Owen sat nervously next to him, trying to comfort the boy to no avail. Trent had never seen Noah so upset before, not that the boy usually showed emotions in the first place. He and Cody must've grown close or something. 

Trent wasn't the only one who was surprised. "...Noah?" DJ spoke up, concerned. 

"What the fuck is wrong with her." Noah said, ignoring DJ. " Who in their right mind - why would she even - she's drugging him! Why aren't they doing anything about that? How can she get away with that?" Noah was practically shaking at this point, concerning the others even further. 

"Well, Chris has never really cared about any of us really." Geoff said cautiously. HE stiffened as Noah shot him a glare. 

"Why're you so upset anyway Noah?" Lindsay asked. "Like, I didn't even know you and Corey were close!" _(note: Lindsay remember's Noah's name due to all of the times she accidentally called Tyler Noah.)_

Noah stopped for a moment, then seemed to realize how he looked to everyone else. Suddenly the boy stood up. Trent barely caught him say "I'm leaving." before the boy was walking away, probably to his room. The others watched him, expressions ranging from confused, shocked, to knowing.

_\----------------------hawaiian punch_

Cody woke up aching all over, with a worried-crazy Sierra hyperventilating over him, wayyyy too close for comfort. Cody was wet, covered in shark spit, and had just lost the competition to _Alejandro_.

Damn. 

Cody's mind now registered that the other ex contestants were surrounding them, filled with worry for the smaller boy and anger at the two finalists. 

"Like, ohmygod, that was so scary!!" Katie squealed. 

"I know right? Cody almost died!" Sadie agreed. 

"Man, it's too bad that Cody didn't win." Harold sighed. 

"I know! Now I have to root for _Heather_." Leshawna added. 

The voices blurred past Cody, the words going through one ear and out the other. That is, until someone spoke up. 

"Hey stalkerlicious, why don't you give him some room to breath? Don't want your _precious Codykins_ getting into any more danger." Cody's ears perked up at that voice. That voice... a voice he'd missed a lot over the weeks they'd been apart. 

_Noah._

Without thinking, Cody pushed Sierra away, jumping up and startling the others. What startled them even more was when Cody lept towards Noah, cupping the Indian boy's face in his hands and kissing him. Cody felt Noah stiffen as their lips met, but all Cody could do was smile. That is, until he realized what the fuck he was doing.

_He was kissing Noah._

_In front of everyone._

_In front of Sierra._

Cody jumped away, his face growing red and feeling like he was overheating. The warm temperature was certainly not helping. Fearing for his wellbeing, he looked to face the others. Owen, Izzy, and Eva, who were next to Noah, looked mildly surprised (but Izzy looked overjoyed, close to laughing). Everyone else though, was far more shocked. 

"CODY!" Sierra shrieked, and Cody's blood ran cold. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Slowly, Cody truend to face the girl. "U-Uhm, well-" 

"HEY!" Chris' voiced boomed out. "GET. OVER. HERE! WE HAVE A FINALE TO FILM!" 

Noah could feel Sierra glare at him, for once not worried about Cody potentially getting hurt by helping out Heather. Oh no, she was far to concerned with the fact that Cody had kissed him. Passionately, in fact. There was no way to say it was an accident.

Luckily, Noah's few friends (Owen, Izzy, and Eva) made sure to send glares back to Sierra and told Noah they'd protect him if they needed to. Normally, Noah wouldn't like the attention, but he knew Sierra could kill him in seconds. Luckily, the other contestants soon became too wrapped up in the finale to remember the kiss. Noah tried paying attention since the tension between Heather and Alejandro was entertaining, but he couldn't really stay focused. 

Weren't Cody and her on temporary "good terms"? Like... friend-ish? At least, as close to friends as they could be at the moment. Noah was sure that Cody only said that so Sierra wouldn't kill him or sexually assault him further. And he was also sure that Sierra wouldn't be over her obsession for a while. 

Whatever. A life threatening situation is nothing new.

_\----------------------after tdwt_

Noah and Cody stood nervously next to each other as the other teens swamped them, both physically and with question about their relationship. After the contestants had been rescued from the volcano and wounds had been tended to (Alejandro was still in the hospital for his wounds. They visited him a bit because despite him being awful, they felt bad. Heather would never admit it, but she visited the most), the contestants were allowed to stay on a cruise ship and relax. And because of this, they now had time to interrogate the boys.

Of course, Sierra began. 

"WHEN did THIS happen????" She asked, practically yelling at them. "How long have you been lying to me?? I thought we were friends?" 

"U-Um..." Cody stammered. "We started dating... during Total Drama Action..." 

"THAT LONG???" Sierra screeched. 

"How did we not notice?" Geoff asked. 

"Well... they weren't IN Total Drama Action, so it must have been behind the scenes." Beth said. 

"Izzy knew all along!" Izzy said, singing. "One time, I was skipping - wait maybe I was trotting - down a hallway then I saw a door and thought OH I SHOULD OPEN it so I did and then I saw-"

"-Wait," Leshawna said. "So that whole time... when Sierra was all up on Cody, he was taken?" 

"Trust me, it was a delight to watch." Noah deadpanned, already tired of the conversation. 

"OMG How did you guys start dating?" Katie asked. 

"Yea who asked out who?" Sadie added. 

"Well..." Cody began. "Noah accidentally told me he liked me, then he ignored me for a couple weeks out of fear and shame. In those weeks I realized I wasn't as straight as I had thought, so I cornered him and asked him out." 

"Wow, way to make me sound like a loser." Noah commented.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Duncan asked with a shit-eating grin."

"WHAT!" Sierra yelled, distressed among other emotions. 

"NO!" Cody shrieked. "Why would you even want to know?!"

"Eh, I wanna know who tops." Duncan shrugged while responding. 

"This is stupid, I'm going to my room, if anyone bothers me they're dead." Noah said. "Wait actually, Cody come with me."

"Alright!" Cody agreed, more than willing to leave the situation. Duncan wolf-whistled as they left, resulting in Noah flipping him off. The room was silent for a moment, before Izzy spoke up.

"I'm gonna go follow them!! Heehee!!!!!!" Izzy giggled, skipping off. Owen ran after her, yelling to her to leave them be. Eva groaned, and followed Owen. Sierra eventually stalked off to find some ice cream and cry, with Heather following her ("not because I care, I just don't want her annoying me"). 

And slowly, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get. 


	2. Mistake - Noah/Cody angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cody breaks up with noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha i love making characters i lov suffer
> 
> TW: coderra, internalized homophobia, angst

"i can't do this anymore."

noah blinked. "what?" 

"this," cody repeated, averting his eyes. "our... our relationship. us. we need to break up." noah's heart stopped. 

"...again, what?" he managed to get out and keep his cool. his heart was beating so fast he felt it might burst out of his chest. where had this come from? they were happy... weren't they? 

"we're breaking up." cody said, this time more confidently. "i'm straight." at that, noah's confusion only increased. 

"cody what? didn't you have a whole bisexual awakening? that i was there for?" noah asked, trying to reason with him. it wasn't really a question, the awakening did happen. cody struggled with it a lot, noah remembered. 

"look," cody said. "i know... i said i was bi, but i'm not. i'm straight. i'm not like you. i'm...normal."

"what is that supposed to mean?" noah snapped before he could think. his head was spinning. what was cody saying?

"i'm normal...i like girls." cody said. "i was just confused, okay?"

_"i was just confused."_

"so what? i was an experiment?" noah said, growing frustrated. did cody actually believe what he was saying? there's no way he could, right? he'd never had a problem with gay people before.

"well, i guess you could call it that..." cody said. "look- just- i can't date you."

"cody, you don't know what you're sayi-"

"shut up!" cody snapped. "i know what i'm doing. this...this was a mistake... i'm sorry. i have to go." before noah could react, cody bolted out of his room, grabbing his hoodie as he left. 

_"this was a mistake."_

noah blinked again, processing what just happened

_"this was a mistake."_

cody just broke up with him

_"this was a mistake."_

cody was straight

_"this was a mistake."_

it was all a mistake to him

noah grabbed his phone, tears already falling as he texted izzy, eva, and owen.

\---

a week later, noah saw them

cody and sierra. together

sierra was all over cody, as always. but this time... it was different. cody didn't push away. didn't scream. didn't groan, or frown, or looking around for someone to help him. didn't look for noah. 

cody was smiling... and he was holding her back? what? noah watched them across the classroom with a cold, observant glare. izzy was next to him, watching as well as she chewed the end of a pencil. noah looked down for a moment, turning the page of the packet they were doing, when he heard a pencil drop. he looked down to see izzy's glittery pencil on the ground. he looked back up to ask her what happened, when he saw it. 

sierra giggled and blushed madly as cody kissed, first on the cheek, then on her lips. from the back of the room, duncan wolf whistled, and geoff cheered. lindsay and beth squealed at the display. owen watched with wide eyes, and slowly turned to face noah. izzy was looking between the couple and noah, face gaping like a fish. eva, who was previously listening to music, looked up at the noise. she saw the disturbance, and rage flashed in her eyes, before they settled on noah as well. 

noah was having trouble breathing. izzy reached out to touch his shoulder, but he brushed her away. teeth clenched, he focused back on his schoolwork.

who cares?

he didn't care

cody was a playboy, he knew this

just a stupid guy

...cody looked really happy

with her

it didn't even make sense. why her? 

no, that doesn't matter. noah didn't care

he wouldn't allow himself to

\---

"OMG and like- then he took me out to this super cute cafe!! it was soo romantic! cody is like, the BEST boyfriend EVER!!" sierra's annoying voice rang throughout the library, echoing in noah's head in a never-ending loop. noah tried to focus on his work, but he just couldn't. not with what sierra was saying, he knew exactly what cafe sierra was talking about. he and cody used to go there all the time

asshole. 

"that's like, soooo cool." katie squealed. sadie squealed as well, and noah furrowed his eyebrows. they did know this was a library, right?

"i know! he's so considerate, i'm so lucky to have him! i can't believe i finally got to date him!" sierra's voice was somehow getting louder, and noah snapped.

"hey, you do know what libraries are for right?" he called over. "they're for studying, for quiet. you are disturbing that quiet with your useless blabbering. please stop." katie and sadie gawked at him, but sierra just glared, as if challenging him. 

"look noah, i know cody broke up with you, but you don't have to be so jealous! just let me and my codykins be happy together! I mean...

you've been in the way long enough."

noah left the library. 

\---

"hey uh, i forgot i had this, here, you can have it back."

noah looked down at what cody was holding. it was one of his hoodies, well at least it was his until cody had claimed it. cody would wear it almost every time he was over. noah almost smiled at the memories tied to it. 

but cody had washed it, so any trace of cody was gone from it. 

"oh." noah said. "thanks, i guess."

"yea..." cody said. "look-"

"don't." noah said. "have fun with your stalker."

noah walked away, and didn't bother looking back. cody stood rooted to the spot, watching noah walk away. walk away from his life. probably for good. well, he couldn't blame him. 

it was fine though. he didn't need noah. he had sierra. sierra was good to him. sierra was good. 

...

...

...

but he couldn't help thinking

_wasn't noah amazing?_

...no. 

no. he was straight. he was normal. he... he wasn't a freak. freaks liked boys... he... he wasn't a freak. he was normal. he wanted to be normal. 

"CODYKINS!" sierra's body was suddenly behind him, arms sneaking around his chest. he gasped and flinched at the touch, but sierra only held on tighter. she smelled into his hair deeply, nuzzling it. he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to move until she allowed it. 

at least he was normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you wanted fluff


	3. Unexpected - Bridgette/Ezekiel Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel apologizes, taking Bridgette by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested bridgette/zeke friendship, and i am here to deliver! hope it's not too ooc

Bridgette sighed happily as she exited the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Finally, after a boat ride that felt hours long, distanced greetings, and a long shower, Bridgette felt clean again. She felt as if she should be more upset over her elimination, but she honestly just felt relieved to no longer stink of skunk. Even so, she was trying to stay positive. Sure, she may have lost, but she made a lot of good memories and relationships as well! 

Bridgette hummed lightly as she dried and brushed her hair, thinking back to the good times on the island. Though the challenges had been grueling, the time in between the campers had made sure to have fun. Putting her hair back into a ponytail, Bridgette smiled as she remembered Gwen and Leshawna, the two girls having been extremely nice to her despite being on different teams before. As she got dressed, her light smile grew as she remembered Courtney and Geoff, by far the two she’d grown closest too. Courtney, despite being uptight, always meant well, and her interactions with Duncan always made Bridgette laugh. And Geoff… Bridgette blushed at the thought of the dorky, dumb, yet loud and lovable teen.

As Bridgette finished getting ready, fresh and clean, her stomach rumbled. It was then Bridgette realized she had yet to eat dinner. And she was on Playa de Losers. Which means no more island food. The thought alone almost made Bridgette’s mouth water. With newfound eagerness, Bridgette made her way to the door, prepared to rush to the hotel cafeteria and gorge on decent food for the first time in weeks. However, as she swung open the door and stepped forward, she ran into something-some _ one _ .

“Augh!” The figure fell to the ground, knees bent and hands at their side. Bridgette looked down, prepared to apologize, but any thought of an apology dried in her mouth as she realized who it was. 

_ Oh _ . She thought bitterly. This was not a memory she wanted to remember. 

Ezekiel looked up at her, messy hair peeking out from his beanie, and Bridgette couldn’t help but frown. 

“Oh… Ezekiel. It's you,” Bridgette said, trying to be polite. “What were you doing outside my room?” Ezekiel silently gazed up at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a moment or two, he gasped and hurriedly stood himself up and dusted himself off. In the process, he nearly fell over, making Bridgette raise a questioning eyebrow. She almost began walking away, but then the boy spoke up. 

“W-Wait. I’ve been waitin’ here so I can talk to you, eh.”

“You’ve…” Bridgette didn’t trust him. “You’ve just been waiting outside of my room? For how long?”

Ezekiel looked at her in confusion for a moment. “Uh, not too long I think. I mean, you haven’t been here too long, right?”

Right. Bridgette almost forgot how bad his social skills were. 

“Yea,” Bridgette confirmed. “What did you want to talk to me about?” At this, Ezekiel somehow became more awkward, shifting his eyes and tugging on the strings of his hoodie. He took a deep breath and said four words she never thought she’d hear from him. 

“I wanted to… apologize.” It was quiet enough to be a mumble, but she still heard it. 

“Apologize?” Bridgette repeated, shocked. 

“Yea.” Ezekiel confirmed, raising his voice a bit. “For being uh, sexist.” The way he said the last word wasn’t quite right, as if he was still getting used to saying it. Bridgette’s best guess was that someone told him about it while here. He probably didn’t know it was a word until then.

However, Ezekiel wasn’t done. “Uh, since comin’ here, the others have been teachin’ me why what I said was wrong. They’ve also been teachin’ me other stuff… since apparently I don’t know a whole lot. About the world n’ stuff.”

“Oh.” was all Bridgette could say. She was  _ not _ expecting this. However, once the shock wore off, she smiled. Hearing about Ezekiel making an effort to change for the better, and others helping him, warmed her heart. She always disliked disliking people (wasted energy, she thought), so now she could lift that off of her consciousness. More importantly, Ezekiel could make himself into a better person and get himself some friends. 

“So,” Ezekiel spoke up again. “I understand if you don’t, but please forgive me for bein’ an uh… idiot.”

“Well,” Bridgette said. “I think before I forgive you completely, I want to make sure you’re telling the truth. I want to see if you’ve actually changed for the better.”

“Really?” Ezekiel gasped. “That’s better than I thought I’d get, eh. I’ve been apologizin’ to Eva for weeks, still hasn’t worked.”

Bridgette felt the urge to laugh. “So you’ve been apologizing to all of the girls?” Ezekiel nodded vigorously. 

“Yea. I think all of ‘em except Eva have forgiven me for the most part,” Ezekiel frowned. “Dunno what to do to get Eva to forgive me.”

“Well, make sure you don’t do it too often,” Bridgette said, almost surprised at how she was giving him advice, when not even five minutes ago she hated him. “Eva is the type to hold grudges, and the more you bring it up to her the more likely she’ll be to not forgive you, Just show her subtly that you’ve changed.”

Ezekiel’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep.” Bridgette nodded. 

“Huh, I never thought about it like that. I’ll have to remember it, eh.” Ezekiel scrunched his face, as if he was trying to burn the advice into his brain. It was a little funny looking, but Bridgette knew he had good intentions. 

“Hey,” Bridgette found herself saying. “I was going to go get something to eat. Would you want to join me?” Ezekiel waited a moment, almost as if he was expecting her to take it back, When she didn’t. He nodded slowly, and took a cautious step forward. 

On their way to the cafeteria, Bridgette talked about different animals she’d seen and experiences she’d had while surfing. Ezekiel hung onto every word, in awe at the fact she’d seen a dolphin before, or that she could make her own seashell necklaces, or how she’d collect rocks. It was all something surreal to him, all so different from the sheltered life he’d led. Bridgette enjoyed being able to talk so passionately about what she loved, despite the person she was talking to having no knowledge on the topic. 

Later that day Ezekiel told himself he wanted to find out as much about the world as he could. Whether it be the ocean, a foreign sport, a new book, fashion, or something like baking brownies. He wanted to learn it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get back into writing... I've been reading a lot and writing too little ahhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so fun fact this was gonna be only like 1000-1500 words but things happened lmao


End file.
